eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4827 (27 March 2014 - Part 2)
Dot laments that she and Nick parted on bad terms. She determines to say sorry to Nick’s face and demands Charlie take her back to the crematorium. Alarmed, Charlie tries to stop her. In the Vic, Phil lambasts Ian for his fake speech. Shirley makes a jibe at Sharon for being late. Ian storms out while Denise defends him to Phil. Mick suggests everyone stay to pay their respects to Nick but, one by one, the mourners head off. Meanwhile, Dot heads to the crematorium, Charlie in her wake. They’re met by Les Coker. Dot demands to see Nick, insisting she can sense he’s waiting for her. With a look to Charlie, Les heads to the back room and returns with an urn – they’re too late. Charlie holds Dot as she breaks down. Jane tries to convince Ian to visit Dot with her but he’s upset that he let her down and refuses. Jane finds Shirley on Arthur’s bench. Shirley swears she’ll never forgive Ian or Phil if Dot won’t forgive them. Sharon, Shirley, Patrick, Jane, Ronnie and Sonia arrive at Dot’s house to apologise. Whilst they await her return, they discuss their own personal losses. The mourners swear they’re not leaving until Dot knows they all support her. Dot comes home, clutching the urn, surprised to see everyone. Sharon apologises for not giving Nick enough respect. Jane admits they should’ve seen Nick through her eyes. Eventually, Dot relents and tells Fatboy to put the kettle on. Meanwhile, Les Coker’s car pulls up on the Square. He calls Charlie. As Ronnie leaves, Charlie invites her for a drink sometime. Heading onto the Square, Charlie gets into Les’ car. Les is unhappy lying to Dot. Charlie presses a wad of cash into his hand and Les drives away. Charlie makes a phone call - ‘it’s done’... Sharon’s frosty with Phil for revealing Ian’s fake speech. Phil insists that he attended the funeral as requested and cheekily implies that Sharon owes him. Sharon suggests he ask Shirley – she saw them getting cosy during the funeral. Phil protests Shirley sat next to him. Sharon shows Phil the new bar sign that was delivered earlier – ‘The Albert’. When Sharon calls to see Dot, Shirley’s waiting outside and tries to warn her off. Shirley says she hates goodbyes and funerals, and wishes she could see Heather again. Shirley thinks Sharon wouldn’t be with Phil if Dennis was still alive. Sharon insists that even then Shirley still wouldn’t be with Phil. Shirley insists she’s not interested, but agrees to be civil for Dot. Peter suggests Lauren as a business partner for Lucy. Lucy’s unsure but heads to the car lot and proposes to team up together. Max points out Lauren can’t even clean cars properly. Lauren thinks Lucy would be better off with Billy. Lucy suggests Ian rename the restaurant after himself – Beales’. Billy enthuses about his businesses plans and tells Lucy he’s appropriated Butcher’s Joints contacts. Ian makes snide comments as they work. Lucy seethes to Peter but knows she can’t work with Billy. Peter insists it’s not like her to give up. Lucy repeats her proposal to Lauren but she still has doubts. Lucy dismisses Max’s comments, promising LB Lettings will work. Lauren eventually agrees, to Lucy’s delight. Billy’s disappointed when Lucy sends him packing. Linda tries to talk to Johnny about her mistake but Johnny won’t listen. Mick tries to convince Johnny to offer an olive branch. Johnny doesn’t see why he should but Mick knows he’ll do the right thing. Later, Linda’s pleased when Johnny’s still keen for a family dinner and gives her the Mother’s Day card, signed now, which he stole back from her. Patrick blames Cora for him missing the funeral. Cora teases Patrick when he won’t speak to her and he eventually explodes that she’s a hard, thoughtless woman and he wants her to move out. Cora insists Dexter’s coming with her. Ronnie’s saddened that she wasn’t able to be more of a help to Dot at the funeral. Roxy’s convinced Ronnie’s going to visit Stacey and lectures that the perfect birthday present Ronnie could give would be to leave Stacey alone. Ronnie repeats her to promise not to see Stacey again. Credits ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns